


hyung, cuddles

by hoshizora (ronniie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan Overworks Himself, Cuddles, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late night cuddles, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, because i'm a sucker for 3racha, changbin is too cute, jisung makes an appearance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniie/pseuds/hoshizora
Summary: It's late at night, Changbin is tired and Chan isn't helping with the light coming from his laptop and his desk lamp. But the worst part, Changbin has no cuddles.Changbin just needs cuddles to sleep better.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	hyung, cuddles

It's a late rainy night in the middle of October and Changbin is surprisingly tired. Usually he can stay up late, he loves doing so in fact, but today is not like those usual days.

Today Changbin was sleepy, and so he ventured off to bed early, not getting too bothered by Chan on his laptop and Jisung next to him when he enters their room; Changbin was used to that. Because if there's one thing he learned from sharing a room with Chan, is that Chan never goes to bed in time, always prioritizing his work instead of his sleep schedule. Changbin has told him countless times that if he kept this routine on, then he'd eventually grow tired of it sooner than expected, since he overdoes it so often, but Chan never really listens and only smiles at him. Well, it's not that Chan doesn't listen. Changbin just doesn't pressure him enough. He lets himself give in to the power that Chan's smile holds, always and with no exception.

Damn Chan and his sweet, innocent smile mixed with his puppy eyes.

Either way, today Jisung is sitting next to Chan on his bed, both sharing earphones and both focused on Chan's laptop sitting on top of Chan's lap. A song is playing, muffled, but still loud enough that Changbin can clearly listen to it and even recognize it as a track they've been working on for around two weeks now. But he's not phased by it, as he enters the room and closes the door, merely making his way to his bed and comfortably getting under the bedsheets, being quick to close his eyes and would soon eventually drift off to sleep.

The lights don't bother him, neither from the laptop nor the lamp from Chan's desk. The rain outside doesn't bother him, despite the window being a little bit open. The music doesn't bother him, nor Chan's and Jisung's voices whenever they talk occasionally.

What bothers him however, is the lack of someone holding him close. But even so, Changbin manages to fall asleep.

Because it's not that he _can't_ sleep without someone holding him, but he does prefer when someone cuddles him, or simply when someone lets him rest his head against their shoulder to take a nap. He also likes sleeping with his head on someone's lap (bonus point if they pet his hair) but he doesn't have much preference, he just enjoys the contact overall.

He does have preference over who does it though. But it's not like he'll say it. And it's not like everyone knows already either.

So it's no surprise that after around an hour and a half, Changbin starts tossing and turning on the bed. Turning to his side, with his belly down then facing the ceiling, one arm out of the bed and the other under his head, then his back to covering his face with his pillow.

He doesn't move too harshly, he moves rather occasionally and definitely following a pattern. Whenever the wind blows or when either Chan or Jisung talk and it clearly bothers Changbin. And that does not go unseen by Jisung, who's starting to get quite sleepy himself.

Jisung turns his head back to Chan and removes his earphone.

"Chan hyung, it's getting late and we have to wake up early tomorrow. I should head to bed." He says, speaking in a soft tone as he knows Changbin usually wakes up with the slightest noise whenever he's moving around in bed.

So he gets up once Chan hums in agreement, and then he stretches his arms and his legs before letting out a sigh. He runs a hand through his hair and looks back at the older.

"You should rest too. Don't stay up late again, you always do that.."

Chan looks up from his laptop, quickly forming a warm smile in response. "Don't worry, I should get to bed soon. I'm not too tired anyways, it's ok."

And yet anyone could see that was a lie. But again, who could ever convince Chan to let go of work to get some sleep?

So Jisung rolls his eyes as he sighs. "Yeah right... You always say that too, hyung."

He hears Chan chuckle lightly before turning his attention back to his laptop, and Jisung can't help but smile softly. He glances over at Changbin one more time, watching how the older is now in a different position again, legs spread out across the bed and his cheek pressed against the pillow as his face forms a clear frown. Changbin was clearly getting annoyed by either the noises or the lights that were still on.

So Jisung makes his way out of the room, wishing Chan a good night and advising him once again to go to sleep and turn off the lights for Changbin's sake. He closes the door carefully to not make too much noise, not really wanting Changbin to get bothered by it, but it still makes him turn around in his bed again, this time turning over and facing Chan, gripping lightly at the bedsheets as his lips form a pout and his eyebrows are a bit furrowed.

And then, it's silent again.

The rain keeps pouring, Chan keeps typing away on his laptop, the lights are still on, the music is still playing and Changbin is still very much alone.

And so, only a few minutes after Jisung leaving their room, Changbin calls Chan out sleepily and lowly, a soft "Chan hyung" coming out of his lips in a pouty tone.

And Chan has shared a room with Changbin long enough to know that Changbin often sleep talks, and it can be the funniest thing because Changbin never ever remembers a single word of what he's said.

And so, Chan hums in response, keeping his eyes glued onto his laptop but his attention is fully on Changbin.

"Hyung come sleep..... You're always working, don't you know how to sleep..." He slurs a bit and barely talks above a whisper, and it doesn't help that it's half muffled because of his pillow, and his voice is coming out sounding as pouty as ever. But despite what it sounds and looks like, Changbin is clearly awake but still with his eyes just slightly opened, observing Chan with his eyes glued on the screen like always.

His eyes should be glued on him instead.

Chan chuckles, then hums. "I know. I'll be going to sleep in a bit."

"Chan hyung, cuddles..." he speaks once again in a pouty tone, making grabby hands only once, Chan catching a glimpse of it and he can't help but smile at the gesture. Seeing how sleepy Changbin looks and how adorable he always gets when sleep talking makes Chan's heart skip a beat every time.

However what Chan doesn't know, is that this time Changbin isn't quite sleep talking.

Changbin is wide awake, and he's merely letting his sleepy side take over, allowing himself to be selfish and call his hyung for cuddles, because no one else knows how to properly hold him and cuddle him up besides Chan.

And so Chan hums yet once again.

"I'll give you cuddles in a bit, hyung needs to finish this."

"Hyung, cuddles." Changbin insists, and this time it isn't as slurred, so Chan looks up at him, seeing how Changbin now has half his eyes open.

And only a couple of seconds later, Changbin opens his arms for Chan as an invitation but also as a _"you come here and cuddle me up right now or I'll beat you up"._

Chan chuckles and shakes his head slightly. He loves when Changbin gets like this, demanding but only for cuddles; he finds it absolutely adorable. And he often pretends that he can't take Changbin's cute side, that it's too cringe or too awkward for anyone to watch, but truth is that secretly, Chan loves it and he's a sucker for it.

And so Chan complies, saving his project and turning off his laptop, not bothering to close it nor to leave it back on his desk, and instead he only turns off the lamp and pulls his hoodie up over his head. And using the laptop's light that is still on, he easily makes his way to Changbin's bed, taking in his invitation but still taking too long to do so for Changbin's liking, as Changbin still whines and squirms only a second right before Chan gets to his arms.

They quickly tangle themselves up, Chan now being the one wrapping his arms around the younger and Changbin quickly adjusting himself in Chan's arms, letting out a content sound, mixed with hum, as he's curling up against Chan's comfortable chest, resting his forehead right against the older's shoulder and finally letting out a soft sigh as soon as the laptop's screen turns off, the room now being completely dark.

And now, Changbin thinks it's not as silent nor as lonely as before. He can still listen to the raindrops hitting the window, but most importantly he can hear Chan's soft breathing and Chan's heartbeat, he can feel Chan's hand gently petting his hair. Changbin bets that this is why Chan is the only one capable of making him sleep better at night, and he also bets that he could definitely start convincing Chan to leave his work and get some sleep this way.

It's a win-win.


End file.
